Beast Tamer
by A.J. Drakes
Summary: You know I never thought I would end up falling down a hole like Alice and end up in a different world. Of course who does? Lets just say it all began on a snow-day, I was watching LotR for fith time, wishing I had a better life. Who knew I'd end up here, getting a new dad, going on adventures(that I wish I hadn't wished for) and having a kid who breathes fire? Eventual OC/?.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Anastasia.

I exhaled slowly as I watched Lord of the Rings credits roll across the screen on the first "snow day" of the year. I almost wish that life today was as simple as it was back then, in the medieval days and in stories: Bad Guy that wants to "Rule them all" and the only explanation is to, naturally, destroy the evil dude and move on. Throw in a few tragedies and heroes all sorts of sub plots and such and voila! ... Here comes a tale that some weird creeper makes billions off of. "Oh well," I think. "I suppose it passes the time."

The story I have written in the pages of my life has so far been simple and, sadly, not worth the bother of telling to too many people. The only "moving" things I've had the audacity to share include that of a split up family that seems to be reoccurring in greater spread of the infection; of broken parents who become bored of their love for each other, have children after a year, then split up because of a bond that holds not a flame strong enough to bear doubt and temptation.

I've been sick lately. Caught a cold from my step-mom, I guess. I slowly got up from the couch as the heating blanket fell unceremoniously to the ground in a heap from my shoulders. I breathed in as the cool air swooped and caught a hold of my once warm skin.

'I might as well enjoy the snow a little bit before Elizabeth (my stepmother) decides that I've been sitting on my lazy ass too long". I stretched my arms 'till I heard the satisfactory pop of my limbs and grudgingly looked for my shoes. I found them lazing around the sliding door which I dragged open as the frigid winter air crawled into my jacket, that I had kept on due to the already freezing air inside.

Taking my first few steps outside, I stumbled down the slope leading a steady slope downwards from the house. 'I never really liked the design of our house.' I thought dejectedly. It was strange, because my parents decided to build onto an older house that they so lovingly call "The Stone House". That old and slightly pioneerish look it had combined with modern looks of the added parts was simply strange. Sighing belatedly I began to head down towards the field in middle of the property. I stepped down the well-worn trail the dogs had left behind and trudged down the slope to the dry streambed below. I whistled a small trill and quietly overheard a blue Jay reply in call. After "talking" with the birds for about five seconds I rambled on a bit farther.

In the summer, when the thunder bellows and the rain becomes a torrent of raging water, the small stream that slices a highway through the field floods with power and becomes a river. One could see the remnants of the flood's anger as it tore down trees and their limbs in its path to who-knows-where. When I heard the scream of one of the common red tailed hawks that nested around the trees growing nearby, I woke from one of my usual dazes. I noticed one of the Turkey vultures (also common here) circling off over where the bubble rocks were. The bubble rocks were located near the hill in the center of our eighty acres. They look like popcorn that's been melted together under a ball of slightly sparkly plaster. I remember learning somewhere that they got like that when limestone is constantly having water drip off them, which is probably why I find them near there. My guess is that there was once a cave down there.

I looked towards the ground once again and watched my feet move in a dull thud, once again falling into an apathetic daze. "Life in Kansas has done me well so far," I thought as I headed further toward the center of my parents' eighty acre land that they have yet to put to use. Over in the center is where I find many of the so-called popcorn rocks. One thing I've noticed about this area is the land seems to sink like its slowly being swallowed up.

Suddenly I heard a loud snap like something cracking into place.

I jumped and turned, panicked, to see what lay behind me, and saw nothing

"Silly Ana, no-one's there," I muttered to myself. I knocked my head with my fist and trudged on noticing I had once again gotten lost in my thoughts. Out of breath, I finally reached the pop-rock zone. I noticed the ever present earth beneath my feet shift slightly like a sponge. I smiled at the sensation, and took another step watching my shoe sink into the dry, red earth.

Suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand stock strait. I knew something was watching me. I whistled nervously and walked forward thinking of what that odd snap could have been really caused by. 'Maybe it was mountain lion? I heard those things have been coming in closer lately…' After a while I concluded it must have been one of the three dogs we have at home, when abruptly I heard a heart stopping lurch like a piece of bone snapping under the skin. I screamed, like any other sensible person and dashed toward home. My feet tangled beneath me, and as I fell I looked below to see the earth being swallowed into darkness as pieces of muck and rock fell into the gaping abyss. I grabbed on to the nearest rock I could find and held for dear life.

"Help!" I breathlessly yelped as I slipped, whimpering and crying. My muscles screamed and I felt the rock sliding from its loose grip on the earth. Many times have I pondered death but I wasn't ready yet! I cried as the rock popped loose like a cork in a bottle. I fell. I screamed until I noticed, even after a few moments, I was still falling! I peered up from the abyss, for what I almost knew to be the last, and I saw the sun. Then,

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ughhh" I groaned as I rolled over. Cracking open my eyes slowly open. I quickly shut them again due to the bright sunlight. I felt the ground beneath me and smelt fresh, wild grass. I finally split apart my aching eyelids again and saw… a foot. I blinked once then twice. 'Nope there's still a foot there' I thought dully in recognition... 'Wait… THERE'S A FOOT!' I quickly craned my head up slightly to see a fat, stumpy body. It was a man… or at least I think it was a man… He was dressed in what looked to me like armor and I noticed a rather large ornate axe strapped to his back. And he was insanely short… like four and half feet tall.

"Uhhhh, who are you?" I mumbled to the… man? He quirked an eyebrow slowly upwards and gave me a confused look and said something that sounded a bit like English… but not enough like English for me to understand. I slowly got up on my hands as the guy walked towards me and held out his gloved hand. I think he was trying to help me up.

Suddenly I felt my vision blur together as I reached a hand toward the guy's already outstretched hand. All I saw was greens and bright lights aswirl as I acknowledged slowly 'wasn't it winter a few seconds ago…?'

I slowly came to with new surroundings again. It was warm and there was a slight wetness on my forehead. I realized I was covered in what felt like fifty heavy and scratchy wool blankets. I could smell smoke and hear the cracking of fire in a hearth… and snoring. My eyes peeled open achingly slow and realized I was in a cottage of some sort. A large fire lit up the place in a huge hearth that took up half the cabin. I was in an old wooden bed and I realized the man I saw earlier was sleeping on what appeared to be a hand carved chair. I could tell because it didn't look finished and half of said chair was still had the original bark from the tree. I could hear large snores rumbling from his nose and a pipe lying precariously on his bottom lip as a sweet fragrance drifted like incense from its pits.

I slowly placed my elbows behind me as my body curved up. A small wet rag slid off my forehead and plopped onto my lap… I looked down startled and noticed it looked well-worn appeared to be a grey, old washcloth… 'I have no idea where I am… And wasn't it winter a few moments ago? Who's this guy? And more importantly… Where the HECK AM I!' I ranted inside my head for about five seconds before I slowly took a few breaths and turned my head to examine my… savior, or enemy? I had yet to decide.

He was wearing what looked to me like a medieval getup. Dirty pants covered his stubby legs and a thick, heavy-duty apron covering up a faded cotton shirt. Soot covered his entire being. He had a button like knobby nose that took up half his face and a huge, raggedy red beard.

I jumped as the guy shook with the force of his faulty lungs as he grunted in a mighty snore to rival my dad's. His small pipe fell onto his lap and I watched as the small glowing cinders began to burn through his pants.

"ARGHH" The man shouted and flew off his "tree stump" chair and danced around swatting his leg where he got singed.

I couldn't help it, so I started giggling. The man turned around quickly to face me as his beady black eyes twinkled. He straightened up and patted his leg mumbling that strange language again. I stopped giggling. He stomped clumsily over to me and held out his hand, that wasn't currently occupied with holding his burnt flesh, which was now bare of gloves and finally said something I could understand. "Haddock."

Over the next few weeks I found out Haddock wasn't a "man" at all. He's actually a dwarf. Turns out I've "supposedly" (I'm still having a hard time believing it) landed smack dab in Middle Earth. In a village. Close to Bree. I found this out when Haddock had mentioned it to me and promptly fainted afterwards (I've been doing that a lot lately). Any ways Haddock really is a dwarf, which I don't find that hard to believe because he's so… grumpy. But I guess he took a liking to me since he's been teaching the language here to me, and taking me in as an "Apprentice". He's a blacksmith, which is why he's in this village because he sells his goods to men here. I guess there was too many blacksmiths back where he used to live. But he's getting old (or so he claims), so I'm doing all the hard labor in return for his lessons and hospitality. He STILL hasn't let me anywhere near the kiln where he actually makes the armor and sword though. Says I'm "not ready yet". He's sending me on a whole bunch of favors for him instead. Speaking of which…

I groaned as I flopped onto one of the many volcanic rocks on the side of this so called "shortcut" a passing traveler had mentioned to me. I was on another errand for Haddock; he wanted me to get some ore. On the top of this forsaken, lifeless and heartless mountain! Anyways this so-called shortcut was probably meant for a gymnast or expert climber because this was WAY too steep for me. It was practically vertical all the way up! My feet ached and I could actually feel my blood pumping through my feet in strong pulses. I slowly pulled my sweat encrusted hair behind my back and caught my breath while brushing away my sweat drenched brown locks.

I suddenly felt a warm, rancid breath at the nape of my smelled like rotten acidic mystery meat sitting on a hot, humid summer day. My eyes snapped open and I turned around abruptly only to see a… reallllllly big lizard. I blinked, it blinked.

"Whoa!" I breathlessly whispered as the huge, I mean HUGE mottle brown lizard took a tentative step forwards and I fell smack dab on my bottom. And gosh it was ugly too, it looked almost like someone had taken a shedding monitor lizard and bashed on a rock and mad grow fifty times bigger. It examined me curiously and I suppose it deemed me as "threat-less" because muscles along its back slumped down making it appear more relaxed. It was gangly and gargoyle-ish with horns and other odd growths became a mane of painful looking spines. Suddenly I could've sworn something glinted in its catlike neon green eyes as it whipped its tail violently around and scampered across the near vertical bend on the mountain and vanished promptly out of view.

I sat there stock still. I took a slow breath and wondered quietly how long I had held it. Searching with frantic eyes I started at any sound thinking the monster of a lizard was about to pop out and devour me. I began to slowly stand up on my already exhausted legs like a newborn fawn, and naturally walked about ten steps before running into a dead bolt to the top of the mountain to get my ore. After about five minutes though I slumped down once again and panted exasperatedly. I slowly brought my hand up and whipped away some sweat from my forehead as it beaded down my burning face. I already knew I probably looked like a flaming cherry cabob. The explanation is quite simple really, I'm pale and unexercised. Even though I've run up mountains for Haddock for about five times already.

"Hey Miss! Are you alright!"

I looked up abruptly my hand still firmly planted to me knees as a man (probably in his thirties) walked up to me. I nodded once and thought slowly how I was supposed to respond. You see I understand the language fine now… my speech is still iffy though cause Haddock say's I have a REALLY heavy accent.

I straitened slowly up and addressed the man by saying my main five word vocabulary.

"Haddock's Apprentice… pant… here for… pant… delivery."

The man stared quizzically at me scratching his chin with a puzzled look. The he seemed to look enlightened and said. "Ah you mean Haddock! I have your ore in my cabin up just a way's!" He walked even farther up as I flopped down on the ground and dazedly noticed a cloud of grey dust explode around me. Funny thing about Haddock's name is that all you have to do what to get what you want from here is say "Hi I'm Haddock's Apprentice!" and they will immediately know what I'm there for. I blinked once then flopped down on the ground waiting patiently. 'I hope that guy takes thirty minutes' I thought quietly as I breathed in deeply, not caring as a layer of dust began to coat my tongue.

After what felt like only a minute the guy who had Haddock's ore came skipping over to me holding out an eager hand. I clumsily stood back up and reached into the small well-worn pack Haddock gave me to get the money for the guy. I handed over the guy's money in a small satchel and waited patiently for him to open and make sure I wasn't giving him rocks or something like that. He smiled and turned on his heel to leave.

"Hey wait!" I shouted abruptly and grabbed the guy's sleeve. He turned around still smiling the business smile. I paused for a second searching my limited vocabulary for the right words.

"Big lizard!" I pointed where I came from. The guy stood for a moment the exclaimed.

"Oh! You mean the dragons? Those things are harmless here. Small breed and they attack rarely let alone anything that looks like a man, they learned awhile back not to mess with men!"

I stared at him dumbfounded. Those things where small? Anyways I nodded once and said "Thanks" As I ran back down the path I came from, looking back once to see the man's face in a confused expression on his face. I turned back to the where dragon had run to, a new excitement building within my chest.

'Dragons!' I thought excitedly. Though admittedly the one I saw earlier was nothing like the glorified beasts I almost always drew in random doodles. Still… I want to have another look!

**Hi readers! This is my first time writing a story and I hope you enjoy reading this. I ask only that you are patient with me. On this chapter I couldn't get a beta reader and apologize for any incorrect grammar. Just a forewarning that updates may be very slow to very fast (depending on reviews…). Anyways I would greatly appreciate any input or suggestions and/or ideas with this story. Special thanks to my first reviewers, Aena Firestar (I'll try to stay away from the sues, I don't like them but warn me if you see it happening!), C. (Thank you for the compliment! *bows deeply*), and last but not least Pearl Blade (Here is what I have next! Hope you enjoy it!)**

**Thanks for the Reviews People! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I hurtled down the practically vertical slope and shrieked; suddenly I realized I couldn't stop!

I tripped on an innocent rock barely catching myself after a few moments of flailing, panting as the adrenaline that had been bursting through my system drained out. I flopped my head back and groaned in agony.

"I _hate_ shortcuts", I decided huffing under my breath. I slowly turned over and began to sit up on my bruised knees, sighing in exasperation. After staring dejectedly at a lumpy grey rock I examined the green moss crawling up the side of a grey rock.

"Haven't I seen this before somewhere?" I thought to myself. Then I snapped my fingers. "_Oh_! This is where that dragon was!"

Once again filled with a sense of excitement, I looked at the ground; scrapes where the dragon had scrambled across the stone met my gaze. Following what I could see of the trail I saw them lead to the ledge the dragon had disappeared off of. I rose into a crouched position and crept along the tracks, placing my hands delicately in from of me; I made only the softest thuds as I crept along. I followed the tracks patiently, until I came across a ledge. Shifting myself cautiously, I began to crawl like a soldier with my elbows up to the ledge; I strained my aching neck and peered over.

Catching sight of a movement I threw my body further toward the ledge. Sure enough there was the dragon, and it looked kind of like it was upset. I couldn't really say how it was upset-I just knew.

The creature was pacing back and forth, looking over its shoulder, and then made a strange keening sound before it resumed its endless pacing. It suddenly moaned forlornly and ran off in an odd loping gate that reminded me of a crocodile... After waiting for about five minutes, I assumed it was gone. I sighed deeply as I relaxed my tensed muscles; curiosity sated momentarily, and began to stand when the earth lurched below. My stomach flew into my throat as I yelped loudly.

I collapsed unceremoniously on the floor as rock pulverized my curled-up form. I groaned, holding my arms around my head; oh I was going to be in pain tomorrow. I decided to try to move my arms. Bad move. Agony racked my frame in an instant.

"That's _it!"_ I thought, tears of pain falling down my cheeks. What can I say? A girl can only handle so much! I once again began to attempt to sit up as pieces of rock fell from my clothes. "I really want to go home!" I thought forlornly as a sob once again escaped my lips. Finally-after righting myself-I took in my surroundings, trying to gain control of my gasping sobs. A red glow peeked into the hole I fell from, about three feet above me. I turned my head to look around and I saw that I was in a relatively barren cave that smelt like damp coals from a camping fire left in the rain for days on end. The walls seemed well worn and where decorated with long dark smudges, like it had been used recently for a flamethrower.

A fresh breeze blew gently across my face as I was briefly began scanning the barren floor, a slight glint of light reflected off of a smooth, tan oval.

"Is that…an egg?" I scrambled over; sure enough, it was an egg. It was about the size of a watermelon and I could see cracks branching across the polished shell. There were several more eggs around me, but they looked black, with soot smudged across them. I looked down at the leathery egg and began to dig it from the damp ground, blackening my arms to match Haddocks, lifting it gently into my arms. I carried the egg over to the hole and held it against the fading light. Squinting, I was able to see the outline of a developing animal. My excitement grew as the small shadow pulsed faintly and veins branched across the inner surface of the egg. I knew it was alive; I had hatched more birds and reptiles than I could count- I knew how to handle them. I knew this little one had a chance and I was going to be it.

Ripping a long strip of fabric from my pants, I made a temporary sling and attached the egg to my stomach. Egg secure, my new challenge was to figure out how to crawl back _out_ of this predicament. I knew that if the egg moved too much there was a chance of the developing embryo to rupture and die. After searching desperately I saw another opening further ahead and dashed towards it, out into the cool air. While I clutched the egg tighter against me I looked at the fading light at the horizon, taking in the short lived sunset. I only had an hour before nightfall! Haddock was going to kill me!

I quickly found my trail; treading carefully down towards the village below. The villagers were only just now lighting the torches, judging by the faint flickers of red bordering the walls.

Not long afterwards I had arrived at the cabin. I looked up cautiously as the egg moved slightly- as if in tune to my apprehension. I knew this was a dragon egg, and if I remembered correctly from the book "Dragonology" it had to be in a hot fire, like a kiln. Opening the door, I rushed across the threshold, passed the sleeping form of Haddock, and slipped into the sweltering kiln room. I snatched a metallic coal shovel and gathered the hottest coals I could find, placing them into a metal bucket and just as quickly placing everything back.

As I exited the kiln, bucket in hand, I noticed Haddock was dead asleep on the couch, almost as if he had been waiting for me. I smiled as I saw the half-eaten dinner plate on his lap (no doubt he had saved it for me, but ate it for me just the same). I took my pack of ore from my back and placed it in front of him. With a smile I crossed to the other side of the cabin and pulled down a snatch that led to my room (aka what most would call the attic). I slipped up into my little snitch and lifted the egg out of its sling.

After placing the egg onto the warm coals I sighed contentedly, tension leaving my shoulders. I slowly slid the bucket with the egg beneath my bed. I carefully stood up all the while staring at my bed making sure the glow of the coals remained unseen. Crawling into my bed, I rubbed at my irritated eyes finally taking in all the black and purple scrapes and bruises that now adorned my body, and fell asleep before my head hit the pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry everyone for the late update! I worked really hard on this but since I didn't have my beta again please forgive me for any mistakes! My mom helped me out too… so yeah! Thank you for your reviews they make me happy! I'm finally beginning to get somewhere in this story as well, so don't worry I have the next few chapters outlined and they should be coming faster than they have._

I was drifting back in time to memories long ago listening to the lullaby that mom used to sing.

_Hush child the darkness may rise_

_But in your dreams you'll take to the skies_

_Where even in the dark and cold of night _

_Your eyes will burn ever bright_

_Fly away far on a wing in a prayer_

_Lula lyla loo lie air…_

_In your dreams I'll always be there_

_Lula lyla loo lie air… _

'It would always quiet my younger sister and lull us to sleep.' I pondered. Feeling peaceful as I floated absentmindedly humming as a grin spread across my face, watching as clouds began to appear beneath me tickling my toes, and feeling the thrill of dipping beneath the white mist. A tremendous lush green forest lay before my eyes, rivers and streams meandering through the coniferous carpeting. Flocks of birds rose beneath me as wind whistled through my clothes and weightless unbridled joy filled my heart. I was flying!

I smiled as a large cloud moved a mere few feet from my outstretched hand and drifted lazily over the sun, casting me in shadow. Looking back down at the forest I saw a golden eagle rising up to meet me. I stared curiously as it turned its head opening its beak and…

"Pop!"

… Wait a second, eagles don't make popping noises! I looked back at the eagle as it burst apart! Watching as the feathers fluttered down to the forest as they ignited beneath me. The forest was consumed in rolling waves of fire leaving black scorched earth behind filling the sky with hot acrid smoke! I watched horrified as I slammed in to a thick wall of blackness that scorched my skin as my eyes watered tears pouring out. I breathed in the smoke choking as my lungs filled with blistering noxious fumes… I woke with a start clawing at my throat as I gasped for air perspiration drenching my forehead.

I reached up shakily and whipped my sleeve across it "Whew! Just a dream!" I fell back taking deep breaths as I attempted to calm my racing heart. I gradually rested my head back on my pillow and situated myself as I attempted sleep once again. Just as I was about fall back into the bliss of unawareness I heard a small thump and an answering crack! I moaned and flipped myself over throwing my pillow over my head.

Next thing I knew I felt and heard a knock against my bed. I yelped and sat strait up, and couldn't tell if it was me or the bed trembling as strange popping noises began to emit from underneath me. I cautiously crept to the edge of the mattress and peered beneath to discover the source of all the ruckus. Straining my eyes all I could see was the egg lying innocently as dust motes whimsied across the floor. The only sound that remained was the blood pounding in my ears.

"Hello?" I called.

Just as I was about dismiss the noise and fall back to bed the egg…

"**Crack!"**

I Stared in shocked disbelief, my egg was hatching! I immediately flung down onto the ground in breathless excitement lunging toward the bucket as I dragged it towards me. I looked down and gently lifted the egg onto my lap. It was warm and heavy as tremors shook the egg from deep within while I carefully placed it into the crook of my arm as I climbed back onto my bed tucking it into my nest of limbs and sheets after I sat down. Shortly after I settled back, three distinct taps knocked against the side of the egg. I slowly reached my hand out and gingerly tapped three times back. As if in answer five more taps intermitting with soft but distinct whistles excitedly replied.

It was almost a primal version of Morse code 'Hey is anyone out there?' (The Egg). 'Hey anyone in there?' (Me). I continued playing the tapping game for a few minutes giggling as the creature within grew more exited and impatient and the taps began to become knocks, cracks fracturing the surface. Slowly the shell began to be chipped away from the central source of the knocks. A little copper snout thrust itself out of the shell and wriggled desperately panting and whistling impatiently. Forcing its head out revealing a small reptilian face covered in copper scales. I continued my quiet encouragements as the baby dragon desperately forced one forelimb out, keening miserably at the obviously uncomfortable position struggling to escape its confines. Finally in a last burst of energy the dragonling flopped unceremoniously out of the egg trailing warm steaming goo onto my lap.

I carefully reached out my hand towards the dragon and touched its toasty yet smooth head as it snapped its eyes open for the first time to take me in. It had breathtaking amber eyes brightly lit with curiosity and intelligence. Suddenly it opened its mouth wide and I retracted my hand quickly, only to see it was yawning with a sigh of contentment as it's small but needle sharp teeth where revealed. Flopping its head back onto my lap it closed its eyes while making an almost cooing sound. I stared unabashedly at its scales that looked lake copper coals smoldering in a hidden light deep and crystalized. I cautiously began stroking the small dragon once again on his head and notice the small ivory horns protruding out. Looking down further I took in the leathery wings that attached delicately to the small dragons forelimbs and the long ridged tail that was now draped across my thigh.

'Now what am I going to do?' I thought exasperatedly as the small dragon promptly cuddled deeper into my embrace. I casually stroked its scales watching him purr contentedly as he yawned once more relaxing while its small horse-like ears folded against his cheek in utter contentment. 'Oh well, might as well go back to sleep…' I thought as I lay back down joining the dragon while reflecting the exhausting events leading up to this moment.

As I drifted back into my dreams once again I notice absentmindedly that I wasn't flying this time. I was walking with my bare feet as the ragged remains of a once white and now soot stained dress brushed against my body. I trudged along the scorched and decimated ruins of the forest, the sky was dark, and a cold wind blew the black mist that surrounded me further back revealing the even blacker silhouette of a tree. Suddenly the wind blew harder and brushed across the leaves that exploded into a flurry of _black_ birds that rushed forward screeching as they attacked my exposed skin and face. I cried falling down as a huge fiery eye stared fixedly at me through the barren branches above. Squinting as the birds grew more agitated I saw a dark shape rushing up to meet the eye as it kept its gaze locked on my own terrified one… laughing as darkness clouded my vision and finally consumed me…

"_**Ouch!"**_ I gasped as the baby dragon impatiently leapt on my chest and bit my poor finger inserting one needle sharp tooth deeply inside, promptly waking me up from my nightmare. Jamming my wounded finger into my mouth and glaring exasperatedly at the small dragon looking up at me like a lost beaten puppy. The baby dragon keened and began to nudge my hand imploringly. I stared half-awake wondering what it wanted when my stomach rumbled loudly. Placing my hand on it I patted the dragon as it stared curiously at the rumbling patch beneath my fingers.

"You must be hungry little fella huh!"

His response was a low keening and another nudge to my hand. I slowly began to rise from the bed as the small dragon fell onto the mattress and scrambled up only to promptly rush blindly strait into my metal nightstand Haddock had made me. I stared wide eyed as it crashed to the floor clattering loudly as the metal rung deeply like a gong. I heard footsteps quickly come closer.

"OY! Everything alright up there lassie?" I heard Haddock bellow from right below me.

"Everything's fine!" I yelled, rushing to find a place to hide the small dragon. Finally taking in the mess he had made of the sheets watching as the small dragon gnawed hungrily on his leftover shell. Haddock was opening the ladder to my room! Quickly I rushed all my ruined sheets into a bundle tripping myself as the sheets flew from my arms and I turned to see Haddock's bemused expression on his face.

"Ana?"


	5. Chapter 5- Fish and Names

_Hi guys! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated this in forever... Microsoft Word shut down on me and my computer is up to the neck with viruses... so I haven't been able to do anything on my computer. I've found this new program called open office... and it isn't as nice as Microsoft Word, I've been aiming for valedictorian at school, my parents are divorced and there's been a whole lot of crap going on with it. So I'm just kinda busy, and lacking inspiration lately...I'm sorry this is so short too... All in all, updates may come slow... But please stick with me, I do plan on finishing this fanfiction! Please R&R! They make my day (And inspire me to write more *hint, hint*!) So without further ado... I give you my noobish story!_

* * *

><p>"Ana? What in the blazes is going on up here?!" Haddock bellowed.<p>

I looked frantically behind me and noticed the sheets had flown perfectly on top of the small dragon. I quickly sidestepped in front of the squirming mass as I looked up apprehensively, hands clenched behind my back. I hesitantly looked up at Haddocks expectant gaze

"Uhhhhhhh…. I, I had uh bit of an accident in the middle of the night... and the sheets are a mess now so umm, I was just heading down to the stream to clean them and uh…yeah I tripped."

"Are you alright then? You have bruises all over!"

"Hmmmm? Oh yeah I'm fine I just have to clean up, I was in some pretty rough terrain yesterday and tripped a lot!"

"Well why don't you go ahead and take the day off then. I'll manage today on my own." Haddock replied as he began to retreat back downstairs.

I nodded promptly, span on my heels and shouted "Thanks by the way!". He just grunted in reply with a small wave of his hand.

Leaning over the edge I peered down to watch as he shut the door to the forge.

"Well that was lucky!" I muttered under my breath with a sigh in relief, as I turned my head back only to see the small dragon push the soiled covers and peek innocently up at me. Hands on my hips, I groaned deeply in exasperation, 'what am I going to do now?'.

I stepped forward and lunged for the sheets and snatched the eggshell, dragon and all rapping them in my arms. After situating myself, I began climbing down, making a clumsy dash for the door. I pushed it open with my foot and squinted my eyes as the bright sunlight glared into them. I kicked the door shut behind me and started walking forward. When I turned around the corner of the hut I began my trek to the small clearing in the woods Haddock had found me in. I knew that path like the back of my hand now because, well I've tried to figure out how I got here like... okay I've lost count but more than ten times at least. It's just a grove of big old maple trees, with a small stream close by. I finally halted my small trek when I reached the small clearing, looking up as the maple leaves shuddered in a passing breeze.

Taking a deep breath I began to peel back the sheets exposing the baby dragon's wide mouth gnawing hungrily on a finger that I had conveniently covered in sheets. He tilted his head towards me and opened his mouth wide and whined hungrily. Looking around the clearing we had entered, I heard the gurgling of the stream not too far off.

Turning in the direction of the gurgling water I trudged through the thick growth of bushes and trees until I caught sight of the small stream. I absentmindedly began to disentangle the dragon from its shroud of shredded sheets. After I plopped the curious creature to the ground I began to pull my shoes and socks off. Looking back on the dragon who seemed to be trying to get to his feet on unsteady legs. I headed to the stream sheets in hand. I reached into the frigid water and lifted a relatively good sized rock from the bottom and placed the sheets below the rock. Watching as the sheets lifted in the current waving in ghostlike tendrils until I heard a loud crunch to my left.

I turned my head towards the sound and saw the infant dragon gnawing on a large stick that was nearly twice his length. I chuckled for a moment then lifted myself out of the stream stepping out towards him. He began to tense and watch me wearily.

"Ya know you might not like chewing on that so much once you realize how many splinters are stuck in your gums!" I said in the tender cooing voice most girls use on small adorable cute things. I grabbed the stick and yanked as hard as I could but the stick did not budge. "Drop it…" I muttered with each yank, but the dragon only emitted a guttural growling sound and pulled back harder. I could hear as he chomped down splintering the wood in firmer resolve.

An idea popped into my head, I reached forward and began to tickle his nose with a leaf I found right next to my foot. His eyes began to water and he inhaled sharply through his nostrils one right after the other three times. I yanked one final time and it spewed out of his mouth as he let out a monstrous sneeze. I flew backwards and landed tottering right on the edge of the stream when he lunged at me and the stick, his momentum pushing me right back into the icy cold water. Crawling out and sputtering, I looked at the small dragon and saw that he had already lost interest in the branch and was now watching with large hungry eyes as a small fish darted underneath the ripples within the clear water. Suddenly he lunged forward and fell in the water, panicking I rushed towards him and snatched him up. He curled into me and whined dejectedly.

Now what was I supposed to do? He obviously can't get his own food. Looking down towards the small fish darting down the stream. I noticed the sheets and an idea occurred to me. Reaching down towards the sheets I made a barrier with them, anchoring them in place some nearby rocks. I watched as the fish that swam down the stream and were caught in my makeshift net! I grabbed one up and offered it to the squirming dragon in my arms. Well that caught his attention, as soon as he saw the wriggling fish in my hands, he lurched forward gaping muzzle full of needle sharp baby dragon teeth reaching ravenously for the fish. I reflexively dropped the fish and the dragon back into the stream with a a loud kursplash,in fear of my already bruised and pierced fingers! He chased after the fish as it darted beyond his reach, beneath a rock. The small dragon then simply sat in the water and howled in sadness.

"Oh you poor baby!" I said in a teasing yet consoling tone. I lifted the rock and caught the terrified fish once more. "Be patient!" I reprimanded the dragon as he came back to my feet looking up whimpering expectantly. But as soon as he had snapped at my fingers once again , I pulled the fish up. He stopped and whined sadly. I looked around and broke off a branch from an overhanging tree. After stripping off the excess bark, I reached into my back pocket and grabbed the small knife haddock had made me. I whittled the end of the branch into a sharp point and then promptly skewered the fish. I then offered the fish to the dragon, keeping my fingers at a safe distance from his sharp teeth. He gobbled it down and was looked up from my feet begging for more. After catching fish for about an hour or two the dragon finally seemed satisfied as he plopped over yawning, a noticeable bulge on his once flat stomach. As I began to pull out the now well rinsed bedsheets a large crayfish scuttled out from beneath the rocks. It was a bright angry red, and had pinchers the size of my thumb.

The curious dragon crept forward to investigate as he peered down at the crab. But that crab wasn't going down without a fight! It popped up it's pinchers defensively and snapped onto his tongue, the dragon squealed in indignation and shook his head, tongue stretching out and crab holding on for it's life. Finally after a great deal of thrashing the crab went flying off, smacking into a tree. The small dragon rushed forward and puffed out his chest in relief and indignation... and spat a few small sparks over and over at the quivering crab.

After watching the spectacle I began to giggle following his movements as he seemed to nod at the crab who was inching back toward the stream. He then turned back towards me,trotting proudly, and sat next my feet.

Finally I sat down and began to observe my surroundings, the sky was beginning to grow dark... and the temperature seemed to be heading downhill as well. I looked around and upon seeing the dragon's languid gaze upon me... I decided to build a fire. I reached into my pocket and grabbed two small flint stones, and after a few moments I had a small fire lit. As I watched the flames, a sudden feeling of utterly heart wrenching loneliness filled me to the brim. I was all alone, hardly anyone could understand me and vise-versus, and I was more than likely, never going to find my way home. I exhaled shakily and reeled in the tears threatening to spill. Sucking in a deep breathe, I looked up once again, and found the dragon was staring up at my face, I smiled, looking at the puzzled way he acted, he looked at my hands tilting his head slightly, seeming entirely fascinated with the stones that lay within them.

"They're called flint stones!" I whispered. The dragon peered up at me, large amber eyes flickering curiously with the reflections of the flame, then turned to the fire and clamped his mouth together, a small scraping sound erupting from his mouth. I watched, fascinated as several sparks burst out of his mouth, further igniting the tiny fire. He then turned seeming to tilt his head up and began to strain his lips in a mock smile, and promptly clambered onto my lap. After he nuzzled his head into my arms, a deep hum rumbled through his body. I Suddenly didn't feel so alone, as I held the dragon close to my heart.

After awhile I began to head back to the hut. I exchanged goodnights with Haddock, climbing into the attic and falling atop my bed. Carefully tucking the the dragon into my arms, close to my heart. My last words consisting of...

"I found the perfect name for you..." I whispered tiredly.

"Flint..." I watched as Flint, snuggled deeper into my arms, and we both fell asleep. Waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think! Please give me constructive criticism, I feel like if I get any flames I might give up... I know I'm not great, and I've always been ify at best with grammar... so any help I welcome with open arms!<p>

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is were the real action begins!


	6. Chapter 6: Pillage of the Village

"shhhh!"

I gestured to flint, placing my finger over my lips, motioning towards a deer about fifteen meters away with my bow. Flint, was trying to apply my lessons I had been attempting to teach him about stealth. That, unfortunately for Flint, mostly consisted of him being quiet, which regrettably, he couldn't quite grasp. He proceeded to demonstrate this as he snapped the tree limb he was crouching on in half, with a loud "CRACK!". Flint dropped to the ground in an ungainly heap. The deer ran off, officially spooked.

"You see Flint! This is why you need to practice!" I scolded as he rolled over, keening pitifully. Flint began to crawl up to me, nudging my leg with his head, neck extended, and a deep purr rumbling heavily within his chest.

"Don't give me that look!" I chastened, a hint of amusement lifting in my voice. His glowing amber eyes gained a small glint as he began to creep up to me, huge body inching closer to my own.

"Flint!" I yelped as he pushed me over with a slight nudge of his head. He had learned recently he was a great deal stronger than me, I used to be able to intimidate him, but now he knew my ultimate weakness. The dreaded puppy dog eyes. Surprisingly enough it worked with dragons as well, he could get anything he wanted with that look. Flint pounced towards me, closing what little distance was left between us, and with a small "umph!" from me, Flint situated his head (which was now bigger than my dog I had had in Kansas) onto my stomach, and rumbled out "Maaaaa!" looking up into my eyes and whirring jubilantly again.

He was more like my dog, Marley, back home than anything when he acted like this, he too had mastered the puppy dog look, placing his old head on your lap looking up and whining. It worked every time.

"Flint! You know you need to learn this!" I said in defeat, he just continued a deep rumble forcing itself out, his eyes closing in contentment.

"Fine, but you are going to have to practice again tomorrow!" I said, dismissing the idea of further stealth training, for the time being anyway. I snatched a fish from my pack and threw it into a bush haphazardly. Flint leapt up with sudden awareness, and chased after his favorite treat, gobbling it up within a few moments.

I stretched, sighing complacently as my limbs popped satisfyingly. Three years had passed since I came here. So much had happened since then, days filled with long errands for Haddock, lessons I learned and lessons I taught to Flint. Hours filled with wonder, and me missing a home I doubted I'd ever see again. The days were growing shorter and the winds blowing in from the north are growing chillier, winter would be here soon. Which meant I would have to stock up on meat for Flint to eat . The wild game would become more scarce with the colder weather.

I shivered as I stood up, watching the sun sinking to the west. So much had happened since the day I came here, I was now a well developed smithy, the trademark blackened face and hands now part of my everyday wardrobe. Flint and I had both grown up, learning how to hunt and survive on our own. I had been able to keep him a secret, so far. Teaching and training him to fend for himself, searching for food, shelter and hiding from the occasional hunter/traveler.

I had also taught him how to talk, to an extent, at most he could say maaa, as he had demonstrated earlier, but we had also gone over a few smaller things like tail tapping and small touches that meant different things.

Haddock had become my dearest friend as well. He reminded me of my step-dad, the typical male attitude. Seeming gruff and brisk to most until you got on his good side. He was a big old teddy bear in my opinion, easy to please and hard to anger, but quick to defend and stubborn as any ox. The only thing he really loved though was smithing, the way he bent the metal so delicately was always so awe inspiring, almost like watching a flower blooming.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Flint inhaling large gulps of air behind me. Turning I watched him begin snuffling at the air, large nostrils flaring. His ears suddenly flicked upwards, eyes opening and pupils becoming slits.

"Flint?" I questioned as he began to scramble up a tree, paying no heed to my call. I examined him curiously as he began to climb further upwards, claws sinking deep into the tree. When he reached a suitable branch he looked off towards the sun, which cast his copper scales a deep red. He then rotated his head towards me and tapped his tail against the tree twice, signaling that he wanted me to come over.

"What is it?" I questioned, sensing that something wasn't quite right, I began to climb the birch and up to the thick branch he had settled on. Maybe he had caught sight of the deer again? Yet when I upturned my head towards the setting sun, shielding my eyes, I saw, smoke. Thick black clouds smothering the sky where village lay. A sudden spike of fear burst into my chest.

"Flint! We have to go.. Now!" I shouted. What could have happened to cause such smoke?! Not anything good that's for sure. I thought as I climbed onto Flint's back. I pushed my heels into his side and he proceeded to glide from the tree and sprint towards the village.

"Hurry Flint!" I gasped out, branches whipping past my face, my surroundings blurring into hazes of green and red tinted sky. Keeping the black smoke as my fixed point of focus ,we hastened on, the seconds that passed feeling like hours.

At a last burst of speed we flew out of the forest and I gasped in horror. Everything was on fire. I looked upon our family hut, half of it had fallen over, bricks strewn haphazardly about, the straw singed, and the ground blackened with smoldering coals lying about.

"Haddock!" I cried out, dismounting Flint and rushing into the burnt down ruins of what was once our home. I coughed holding my sleeve up to my mouth calling for Haddock, whirling around in desperate circles searching for any sign of the old dwarf.

"Haddock!" I panted out, currents of tears gushing down my face, panic now winning over, I peered down and saw a splotch of red. I followed the drops now noticing a trail leading outside. I turned following the drops out of the hut. And there there he was, a black arrow sheathed within his back, and the ground beneath him stained red.

"No! Haddock!" I sobbed, and rushed to my dearest friend, I turned him over pulling his head onto my lap, he gasped in pain.

"Ana?" His eyes had gone dark, no sign of recognition lying in them. "Yes! Its me! Everything will be alright now, let me get something for your wounds!" I said, beginning to stand up, I was stopped abruptly as he grasped my hand.

"It's no use lass" he gasped out. I fell down to his side tears clouding my vision, a feeling of absolute helplessness overcoming me.

"What happened? Who did this to you?..." I whispered in frustration.

Haddock then took my hand and with the last of his strength shakily placed an object inside. I looked up then opening my hand to find a small ring in it.

"I... Haven't been entirely truthful to you lass... I come from Morria, but I was also a prince. My people where dying... so I left..." Haddock gasped out. I reached forward and grasped his hand. "this ring was forged with dragon-fire, it's my family crest, and now I entrust it to you, Ana, the daughter I never had. Find my kinsmen... show them this, they may be able to help you find a way back to your home... till then they can give you shelter and aid..." His breathe shuddered out once, and then his eyes, lost their inner light, his hand going limp, and all warmth leaving him.

"Haddock?" I whispered. I shook him slightly, hoping to rouse him, but he did not stir again.

"Haddock!" I cried out burying my face into his chest and wailing in agony.

"This isn't right!" I cried out. "Don't go!"

I cried a good long while, going between quiet whimpers and full blown sobbing. After I calmed for a moment, I decided that Haddock deserved a proper burial. But after several failed attempts to dig into the rocky ground I decided I would have to cremate him instead. So I went to the hut and gathered what was left of the straw roof, and made a halo about him. I then dragged several logs that once made up the attic to lie beneath his body.

After staring forlornly at Haddocks serene face, I thought to myself that perhaps, he was only sleeping. Finally I fell to my knees next to Haddock and began to fumble inside my pocket searching for the flint stones I kept inside them. Tears still threatening to spill over, I grasped my flint stones and began to scratch the flint stones together, but no matter how hard I tried the straw would not catch. After the third attempt failed, I gave up and began sobing once again. That's when Flint nudged my arm and after looking into my eyes, turned to Haddocks body and blew his first true fire. It was a brilliant white and I watched in sorrow as Haddock's body was turned to ash.

* * *

><p>Ok, so here is the sixth part to my story, its so sad, I actually cried when I wrote it... I first want to thank all my lovely readers, favoriters, followers and reviewers! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but I've been lacking in the inspiration department and a lot of crap has happened D:... And this chapter is so... short so sorry again! So I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways, and continue to support me with reading and reviewing (even though it is short!)! The next chapter is when Ana will meet the fellowship (finally)!<p>

So review in that little box there please!

P.S. : Do you all still want this to be an Aragorn/Oc story? Because if not this will be the time to say so. It could possibly go to Frodo/Oc, I've had a few ideas about that one so... yeah...


	7. Chapter 7: Ambush

"I lost count of how many hours passed by", wandering around, stumbling on random debris, and still in slight shock as I took in all of the destruction before me. I knew I couldn't stay much longer here; whatever had killed off everyone was sure to come back. Looking down at myself, I found I was still in my sandals from earlier, a flimsy set of trousers and a loose short sleeved shirt on my back. I needed supplies, but I dreaded where I would have to rummage around for them.

My search started in one of the partially burnt yet still-standing houses. I walked in; picking my way through the jagged remains of a wooden doorway, wary of the unstable foundation that creaked ominously below me. To my dismay, I found the remains of an entire family. Forcing back the bile that rose in my throat, as I looked upon a man, obviously the father, he had several arrows in his chest, eyes wide in shock. I found the woman and child further back behind what appeared to be a table. After closing their eyes, I dragged their bodies outside and lit a fire around them. Finally I couldn't hold back the sobs that burst unwillingly from my throat.

Stumbling back into the house, I began to search for supplies. I looked around and found a small chest next to a large bed. I opened the chest and found a large, gray traveling cloak, lifting it carefully out, I wrapped it around rummaging through the ruins of the desecrated building, I came out with only an empty water-skin and the wool traveling cloak. I then began my slow, doleful walk towards the butcher's house.

I walked inside the burnt-up remains of the shop; I noticed that everything was missing, except the butcher. I couldn't identify his face anymore as most of it was charred to the bone; a few burnt rags remained though. In my haste to rush away, I tripped on a loose floorboard, and fell on my face. Craning my head back I found that my foot had uncovered a small, hidden compartment. Leaning up, I pried the floorboard from the ground and found the jackpot. A large satchel was stashed there. I yanked up the sack and examined its contents: a small, but good, knife, jerky, a coil of rope, a small pouch bearing seasoning herbs, and several gold coins.

After one more look-over, I headed into the center of town, dreading what I would find there. I entered cautiously and found a large pile of haphazardly thrown bodies. Men with arrows protruding from their chest and heads, women with their throat slit and faces frozen in silent screams and, worst of all, a small girl. She had dirty blonde hair that was stained and caked with blood, her lifeless hands still clenched tightly around a doll. Tears ran unbidden down my face as I looked at the small girl, who appeared to be the same age as my younger sister. I closed her eyes, and then forced myself to move on. I couldn't figure out why so many innocent lives were needlessly wasted.

I found in each house more bodies; I took what supplies I could find and burned the houses down afterwards. Salvaging only a few woolen blankets, a handful of needles, hooks, and more water-skins at the local Taylor's house. Last of all I found some unbroken vials of herbs and poisons hidden behind a loose cabinet in the ransacked apothecary.

I was just fastening all the supplies to Flint's back when I came to the realization that there was nothing more I could do in the village that once was my home. It was now desecrated and dead. Smoke billowed from the deceased townsfolk I had incinerated in order to make sure their corpses wouldn't be scavenged. I took a large branch to cover all of Flint's large and unmistakable tracks. I couldn't have people blame Flint for this calamity.

I turned my back, beckoning Flint towards me, then solemnly headed to the stream. After what seemed only a moment I looked up and began to examine the surrounding water around me, only to see a man's body floating in the water face down, several black arrows piercing his back. Cringing slightly, I went further upstream and filled my water-skins. Then I hooked my foot into the stirrup of Flint's new saddle, which I had found in what was left of the stables, and urged him to carry me upstream so no one could follow our tracks. Soon we came up to a cliff overlooking a vast forest that went on further than the horizon. Wiping the last of my tears, I kicked at Flint's sides and we glided towards to the forest floor.

Flint and I had been steadily heading west into the center of the forest now for several hours; the sun was just beginning to dip beneath the horizon when I heard the faint cry of a wolf. Probably several miles away, I assured myself, but I couldn't help feeling fear trickle down my spine. _'I hope it really is just a wolf...'_ I pulledthe cloak up further around my shoulders as Flint and I entered a small clearing within the woods. I then patted Flint's neck, whispering gently under my breath,

"Let's camp here for tonight..."

We were a good distance from the village by now. We had only stopped for water and other personal breaks a few times as we trudged into the forest's depths.

After I had gathered dry tree limbs up into the center of the clearing, Flint lit the dead branches and I felt much safer as the bright red flames began to lick at the bark. With my newfound courage, I examined the forest around me. Long gone were the birch trees of what I was used to. These trees were much larger and more gnarled and old. I couldn't help but feel slightly unwelcome here, as I looked them over. Their branches looked like crooked and haggard hands straining to claw at whatever they could reach.

I quickly doused the fire then, stumbling towards Flint, and leaned into his warm belly. His wings then covered me, wrapping me in an even darker embrace. I nestled down into the folds of my cloak next to Flint, and fell into a fitful sleep.

_Everything was pitch black._

"_Ana!" Someone bellowed a deep baritone rumble._

"_Haddock?" I called hesitantly. There was no reply._

"_Haddock?!" I yelled out, cupping my hands around my mouth, struggling to amplify my voice._

"_Ana!" Haddock's voice rang ominously around me, echoing this time._

_Fire seemed to catch on the darkness lighting the world around me into a deep red, and I heard horrid, awful sounds: screeching and guttural growling…_

"_Ana!"_

I started awake to a piercing pain in my shoulder. Searing heat surrounded me as I clutched desperately at my arm, flinching back as my hand nudged a shaft that was deeply embedded into my flesh. I looked up at Flint who was crouched protectively over my body, growling at the countless dark figures in the trees rushing up towards us with bright red torches that lit their horrendous faces.

I stared in horror, grasping at my shoulder. We were being attacked by goblins! Flint opened his mouth and roared deafeningly at the creatures. They only backed off a moment before they came rushing towards us again, despite Flint's valiant attempt at being intimidating. Jagged spears were pointed at Flint and I, while I huddled behind his foreleg in absolute terror. I was frozen in fear, watching as Flint swung his tail deftly at the oncoming hoard. Ten goblins would fly back, only to be instantly replaced with twenty more snarling and deformed creatures. The last thing I could remember was the hazy silhouette of Flint ferociously warding off the goblins. Just as darkness overcame me, I heard the distant sound of war horns.

As my eyes adjusted all I could see were blurred colors: hazy greens that I assumed to be the forest canopy. I could feel a slight breeze blowing against my face. I could hear the sounds of hooves slamming against the earth in haste, and I recall the feeling of being carried just before everything faded again into a mindless blackness.

When I came to, I came to very gradually- at first anyway. I felt soft foliage beneath me, its fresh scent drifting up delicately. Then all at once I felt a scorching breath on my face. My eyes snapped open to discover a large gaping maw of sharp teeth inches away.

Yelping in surprise as Flint excitedly nudged my face; I grabbed his ears and pulled his head down to look into his bright amber eyes.

"Flint! You scared the _bajhibies _out of me! Don't _do_ that!" I scolded. Flint harrumphed; a curl of smoke escaped his nostrils, giving me a slightly exasperated look before nudging me again, a deep rumble bursting forth from his chest. I giggled and then got up, or at least I tried to. I crumpled back to the ground when a sharp pain in my shoulder made a loud protest. Wincing, I looked down to find several large leaves expertly woven around my injury. As I was about to touch the bandaging, wondering who could have put it there, Flint jerked his head sharply, glaring up toward the trees to my left.

Flint's body crouched over mine. I was surprised to hear a deep threatening growl emanate from his throat. I peered cautiously from behind his foreleg, which was conveniently blocking my view.

A lean, tall, dark haired man with piercing blue eyes walked out from behind the trees Flint was glaring at, hands held up in a peaceful gesture. Upon seeing the man, Flint recognized him and began to calm down. He stopped snarling but his foreleg remained protectively in front of my body.

"Astaldo Lhûg. Be calm my friend. I mean your master no harm," the man reassured. His voice was strangely beautiful, almost like he was singing.

I hesitantly peeked over staring at the man who was now at a safe distance from us, the dim forest canopy preventing me from fully seeing his face. Yet the man's eyes seemed to lighten as they caught my curious gaze.

"Ah, I see our beast tamer is awake. How is your shoulder? I trust that it is doing better now?"

I nodded hesitantly, a hundred questions bursting on the tip of my tongue. But somehow the only thing I managed was:

"Wha…?"

The man chuckled slightly.

"My name is Lord Elrond; my companions and I discovered you in the East Woods two days and three nights ago with this beast, crouched over you; refusing to let us near you."

_Silver streaks darted expertly through the trees; piercing with godlike precision towards the mangled beasts that had torn through the clearing._

_Inhuman shrieks filled the air as goblin after goblin began to flee the clearing only to fall moments later with a silvery arrow protruding from their body._

_Suddenly, ten or so white horses burst into the clearing, only to rear up in terror as a young dragon growled dangerously at them._

_The noble rider at the front of the group dropped from his steed after saying something softly in its ear. The elf lord then proceeded to walk towards the dragon that growled threateningly, but would not budge from whatever it was guarding._

_Curiosity peaked; the elf lord peered towards whatever the dragon was crouching over. 'Was it something the creature had hoarded? Or perhaps a younger hatchling?'_

_He gasped in surprise at seeing a human girl underneath the dragon's foreleg, an arrow protruding out of her shoulders. She seemed to look like the perfect combination of a human and a dwarf, a stocky yet lithe build with umber hair that glinted gold in the flickering light of his men's torches. His eyes snapped up as the dragon's snarling kicked up a notch. Then it stopped abruptly as the young woman beneath the dragon, moaned in agony. The elves dismounted as the Elvin lord called out orders to his men._

~ I looked up as Elrond finished his tale "I could only wrap your wounds once before he-" Elrond motioned to Flint "-would try to stop me. I believe he was worried I might harm you."

"Where am I?" I asked, though I already had a good idea.

"About a three miles from Rivendell, the last homely home."

I nodded in awe, and then began to attempt to stand once again, being mindful this time of my right arm. Flint, noticing my difficulty in getting up, leaned his head down and carefully pulled me up after I had grasped his horn with my un-injured arm. When I looked up, I caught Elrond staring in wonder as I did so.

I guess it wasn't every day you saw a nineteen-year-old girl interact with a dragon so casually.

**First of all I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed on my previous chapters! I loved each one! I swear every time I get one I start to smile and everything is worth all this trouble. I DO THIS FOR YOU GUYS! And for fun.**

**SPECIAL ENTHUSIASTIC BELATED THANKS TO MY BETA! I love her so much! AND, she is an amazing editor so thank you Annie!**

**So for any of you who have questions about the flashback, this is just a more in **

**depth way of saying what happened after Ana went unconscious, but Elrond is still saying what happened, so it should still fit in with my first person gig I decided to do.**

**So…**** IT IS DONE! You have NO idea how hard this chapter fought me. Sorry I couldn't fit the fellowship into this chappie, but they WILL make an appearance in the next chapter. Anyways I hope to get the next chapter out soon-ish, but no promises; I am a very renknowned procrastinator! Anyways, TELL me WHAT YOU THINK! I can't improve otherwise, and reviews may just inspire to write faster *hint hint *wink wink.**

**R&R everybody! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm ****_so _****sorry for the insane and ridiculous wait guys… it's been busy with school (mostly finals) and family drama lately. So all of this combined with my procastinationitis disease pooped out any of my will to write and be creative. So happy late-ish New Year you guys! It may not seem like it, but I love ya'all.**

**Just to let any new readers to this story know: I do plan to finish this story, but be forewarned, I am lazy and ****_very _****inconsistent. So I will understand if you get a bit irritated and don't read any further. But I just enjoy the entire Lord of the Rings series (though I haven't had the chance to read the books yet) and I am doing this for fun.**

**So, I hope you enjoy what I do manage to pull out of my lazy head anyways! I really like reviews too by the way! Don't feel shy guys, it always brightens my day to know my writings aren't the pieces of crap I feel like they are! (I haven't got a beta for this chapter either….)**

**Oh! And I had to do this last major time skip. I figured you guys wouldn't want to read about all the technicalities with Anastasia learning smiting from the elves and teaching Flint how to talk and stuff… and I was also too lazy to write it… so… yeah…**

**ONWARD. R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>A few months have passed by since Lord Elrond had found me on the night I was attacked by those goblins. I've found I've had quite a bit of time on my hands. So I've been filling it up with teaching Flint how to talk. One thing I realized when I was teaching him, was that Flint had his own language. A sort of a dragon language, if I'm correct. It's almost entirely instinctual for him, and it's made up of grunts and clicks and movements like a flick of an ear or batting you're eye. It's almost like a combination of Morse code and a primal body language.<p>

And now that Flint has seen that Lord Elrond presents no real danger, we were invited into Rivendell itself. It is by far, one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. It really wasn't given any justice in the movies. And whenever I look at the architecture it awes me. It must've taken them forever and a day to build the place. Then again, they are elves, they could live up to forever and then some.

About a week into my visit, I along with Flint, was beginning to go mad with boredom. I mean talking to each other was fun, but we didn't even go hunting anymore. The elves always gave Flint more than enough to eat and we often found ourselves lounging around doing absolutely nothing. None of the elfish people really wanted to talk to us (I can't imagine why…) either. And when they did I always ended up feeling so minute and insignificant I wanted to leave. I mean, for all intents and purposes they appeared completely flawless. And compared to most humans, they are. It's almost impossible to talk to them and have an intelligent conversation. Of course, I've never been able to hold a conversation well with normal people in general. I've had trust issues since I was young, and I was considered… quirky and awkward at best.

So anyways, whilst one of my many bouts of severe boredom, after I had finished teaching Flint a few things, I had wandered off along one of the many hallways when I had heard the telltale signs of a smithy working. Unable to resist my curiosity, I had crept along the wall and spied on the elf working diligently inside. It was mesmerizing once again to watch a master at work. So I had found myself going to observe him laboring on beautiful metal pieces every other day.

Then when I finally had the courage to talk the elf, I found out he had known I was watching him the second I had entered that hallway the very first day. He introduced himself as Urúvion and I had actually been able to hold a conversation with him, I had been taught by a dwarf on smiting after all.

Urúvion then offered to teach me a few elfish metal working techniques. Which I had readily accepted. To Flint's and my great pleasure, Flint became my very own living, breathing, and walking (and now talking) forge.

Speaking of which, Flint was working with me right now on my latest project. Gesturing at Flint with my heavily fortified and gloved hands, I held out my latest piece towards Flint. Bringing his head down (which was now about the size of my torso) he pursed his lips just so, in order to breathe out the flame we had perfected together after a bit of practice. The piece I was working on almost immediately began to glow red hot and I quickly hammered the last of the details into the dagger.

Plunging it into the ice cold glacier water, I blinked rapidly as a cloud of steam wafted up and into my face. It's certainly a dirty job, I thought as I wiped my sweaty forehead on my now grime ridden sleeve. There is nothing quite like it though, I thought. I still have no idea how Urúvion walks out looking like nothing had happened, hair still perfectly straight and not a smudge of soot on him. But when I finally finish a project and it turns out well, I feel thoroughly satisfied when I go to bed.

Pulling my dagger out of the water with some tongs I gazed happily as it came out already silvery and smooth. The water we used in here was special, because I didn't have to polish off any grime on the piece after placing it inside. It was most certainly not as beautiful as an elfish blade, but I like to think it had my own charm added to it. I then took the still wet handle of my dagger, untucking the one clean corner of my soot ridden shirt to wipe off the excess water on the blade. I then brought it up into the last bit of light filtering in through the windows to examine my final piece.

"You have a true gift, Anastasia."

I whirled around, along with Flint who had begun to nod off to sleep, and smiled when my eyes met Urúvion's amused silver ones.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." He then laughed out gently.

"I think this is the best one I've made so far! I was hoping to give it to Lord Elrond, as a token of gratitude for all the things he's done for me." I whispered shyly, holding out the dagger for Urúvion to inspect.

"This would be a gift befitting any king." He complemented as he peered at the piece, waving it around skillfully to check the balance.

"It is well balanced and would serve Lord Elrond well." Urúvion said while he placed the dagger into my waiting hands.

I then stood awkwardly, not knowing quite what to say. Urúvion then smiled complacently and wished me a goodnight as he headed out the door. He had found out how awkward I could be, but I was glad that he never really pointed it out.

I felt so small next to these elves, and so… childish. Even Urúvion came across almost other worldly. Luckily Urúvion hadn't been the only person I could talk to. A couple weeks ago I was pleasantly surprised when _the_ Bilbo Baggins from the books I had read when I was younger showed up. When Flint had come across the poor fellow he had nearly had a heart attack. I had rushed over reprimanding Flint about scaring him. He was certainly small, his head came up just past my elbows, and his silvery grey hair had refracted pleasantly in the light. And a few moments later as I was helping him up off the ground, he burst out laughing and proceeded to say:

"Well this is certainly one of the oddest sights I have ever seen in my life!"

Flint had looked curiously at the hobbit, and I think Bilbo had seen the childlike innocence in his eyes because he then began to talk to Flint.

"You are most certainly not like the dragon I met back in the day. No, most certainly not, he was well over a hundred times bigger than you! In fact, he was!"

Flint had almost fallen in love with the old hobbit, and now every other evening he would invite me and Flint to tea and tell me stories of all of his adventures. One evening Flint, who was still too shy to speak to anyone but me, had said Bilbo smelled like home.

I was thinking about all this while I was finishing up wrapping the dagger in some raw hide. Finished now I tucked the package under my arm. Turning around I found Flint lounging around in the well-worn corner of the forge room. I nudged his side with my knee telling him it was time to head off to bed as his ear flicked in recognition. Opening his eyes, which seemed to glow amber in the diming light, he yawned revealing sharp, jagged white teeth and a lolling forked tongue. Flint stretched like a cat, claws digging into the earth, then straitened looking up expectedly at me. I crawled onto his back, fitting into the nook between his shoulder and wings as he went off to the room Elrond had allowed both of us to stay in.

It was nightfall when we finally arrived in our quarters. I peeled off my clothes, which had almost become my very own second skin, sighing as the cool air ran across my skin. I then took a rag from the nightstand and moistened it in some water that was next to the bed in a bowl I had left out earlier. Taking the wet rag to my face I began to wipe away the soot and sweat that had accumulated through the day.

I couldn't take baths every other day like I used to. After all, indoor plumbing hadn't been invented yet. In fact I think the last warm bath I had taken was a present from Haddock. He had drawn out water from the lake and brought gallon after gallon to a pleasantly warm temperature with his kiln and had poured them into a wooden tub that we sometimes used to wash clothes in. It was a present for all the hard work I had done, and it was there when I had arrived home after long day of delivering orders. I had gotten a lot done that day because Flint had helped carry the heavy items, so I didn't need to make as many trips to Bree and back, but it was still hard work. It was wonderful when I came back to steaming bath and a good night's sleep.

I awoke from my thoughts when Flint nudged my arm.

"Okay?" he asked in that deep dragon rumble that still remained childish.

"I'm alright, I'm just thinking about Haddock is all." I said softly scratching behind Flints large ears.

I then tucked Flint into his very own bed (one of the elves had made him) singing that lullaby under my breath, lulling Flint to sleep almost immediately, warm puffs of smoke lazily drifting up from his nostrils. Patting his head gently, I stood up and stretched my limbs until they cracked pleasantly.

Then turning to my window, and looking at the moon, I felt slightly forlorn. Tomorrow, after I gave Lord Elrond this dagger, I would get ready to leave this place. I knew I couldn't stay forever. But I had to find something to do, after all I couldn't freeload off the hospitality of the elves.

Thinking these thoughts I dipped myself under the silky covers of my downy bed and fell into a fitful sleep haunted by nightmares of my old world and Haddock's bellowing laugh.


End file.
